Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2n-(-10n-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -2n {-1(}\gray{-10n-1}{)} $ $ -2n + {10n+1} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-2n + 10n} + 1$ $ {8n} + 1$ The simplified expression is $8n+1$